Repeat As Necessary
by aolurker
Summary: Alex has been on suspension for 30 days.  It's her first day back.  Why not start it out with a, um, bang?  Mature Audiences Only, Please.


**Title:** Repeat As Needed  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Alex/Olivia, SVU  
><strong>Rated: <strong>M (is anyone surprised? perhaps I should ask, is anyone complaining?)  
><strong>Notes:<strong>  
>1. Wow. I know it's been more than forever. Circumstances beyond my control and all that. Many thanks to the Banangins Gang (aka the Mango Four) for keeping me entertained in the intervening months.<br>2. This piece? Well this piece was *supposed* to be a super quick, super short, pure smut post-Guilt-ish little ditty to get me back into the swing of writing. But then Alex had other things in mind and she decided to be much more of a character than originally planned (you'll see what I mean). So it was neither super quick nor short nor pure smut. But at least it DID get me back into writing.  
>3. As always, feedback is love and feeds the muse (and keeps the fingers dancing of the keyboard)<p>

Without further blathering...

* * *

><p><strong>Repeat As Needed<strong>

When the alarm sounded, Olivia lifted her head groggily and reached up blindly with one hand to silence the offending noise maker with a press of the snooze button. She then automatically and unceremoniously plopped her head back down on her pillow and snuggled back under the light blanket, content to snatch nine more precious minutes of sleep.

But just as she had closed her eyes again she felt the body behind her shift, drawing near then pressing close along her back as an arm also snaked around the detective, pulling her even closer. Soon after, soft exploring lips found her neck and ear and laid several gentle kisses on her skin.

Olivia kept her eyes closed but a smile curved her lips. She said nothing as she felt small but firm breasts press against her, felt legs spoon in behind her own, and felt several more kisses along the back of her neck. After sleepily allowing the gentle attentions for several more seconds, she finally broke the silence, "Looks like _someone's_ excited to greet the day," she rasped out amusedly in a husky morning voice.

"Mmmmm," Alex responded, humming her agreement as Olivia felt another kiss from the attorney, this time on the detective's strong jaw and at the same time felt Alex's hand find the bottom of her shirt, the attorney's long slender fingers flitting across the soft taught skin of the detective's stomach.

Olivia, eyes still closed, just smiled again.

Feeling more than seeing her lover's smile, Alex let her fingers wander higher; let them play along sleep-warmed skin, lightly scraping over taught muscles, ghosting over ribs, tickling the underside of Olivia's breasts, awakening nerve endings along the way, the detective's nipples puckering, her core beginning to warm, her body responding of its own accord.

And Olivia's smile turned into a soft chuckle.

Because, see, Alex wasn't usually a morning person. However, this wasn't a usual morning.

Still.

"I knew you were excited to get back to work," Olivia again broke the silence with a raspy voice, but had to pause to catch her breath when two fingers pointedly circled and tweaked one of her nipples, "But I guess I didn't realize you were _this _excited," she finally managed to finish.

It was Alex's turn to chuckle as she continued to caress Olivia's skin, her movements mostly teasing and light, but still purposeful. "What can I say?" the attorney shrugged even though Olivia couldn't see her, "Thirty days off might sound like fun to some people but it's too long for me." Alex let her fingers circle one of Olivia's nipples again, leaned in and lightly nipped the lobe of Olivia's ear before completing her thought with a quiet but definitive statement, "I belong in a courtroom."

Olivia half hummed, half moaned at Alex's continued attentions. Body and mind having fully awakened at this point, she slowly rolled towards Alex, shifting and adjusting, getting herself onto her back with Alex perched up beside her before finally opening her eyes so she could look up into her lover's face. She smiled lightly, reaching up to move a piece of hair out of Alex's eyes and cup her jaw tenderly before responding to Alex's previous statement with agreement, "Yes, you do."

The two women looked at each other silently and deeply for a moment then, but only a moment; for soon Olivia gave the back of Alex's neck a slight tug, trying to pull her down for a kiss. But Alex resisted, a twinkle alighting in the attorney's blue eyes, a slow smile started curving upward, and she bit her lip.

A small frown formed between Olivia's eyes and she couldn't help but inquire after Alex's resistance as well as her expression. "What?" the detective asked with a small crooked smile of her own.

Alex's eyes wandered down to Olivia's lips before playfully coming back up to recapture Olivia's gaze, "Well," Alex began, "I was just thinking... maybe hoping... that before I go face the day and go back into that courtroom..." she trailed off and leaned down, whispered the rest of her thought into Olivia's ear before pulling back and looking at the detective expectantly.

A somewhat surprised but not at all opposed expression transformed the detective's face, "Yeah?" she asked unnecessarily with another smile.

Alex bit her lip again but just nodded.

Olivia's smile broadened and she gave a single soft chuck again over the _very_ amorous mood indeed that Alex seemed to be in.

Sure, it's not like they didn't make love frequently and plentifully, because they did. And it's not like they never used toys, because again, they most certainly did. However, they tended not to on mornings they had to work.

But, with Alex's adorably hopeful behavior and obvious good cheer, there was, of course, no way Olivia could say no, even if she'd wanted to. So, the detective moved one shoulder in something akin to a shrug and answered, still smiling, "Okay, if that's what you want." And to solidify her offer, Olivia began to roll her body slightly, this time away from Alex, such that she could reach towards their bedside table.

But again Alex surprised her somewhat, moving rather quickly, scrambling to her hands and knees and then reaching over Olivia's body, practically draping herself over the detective so she could stretch long arms down to the bottom drawer Olivia would have gone for, pulling it open and retrieving what she wanted before hoisting herself back up fully onto the bed again, and into a seated position next to the detective.

Olivia could do nothing but just chuckle one more time.

The blonde knew but didn't care that Olivia was laughing at her and took just a moment to grin cheekily at the brunette before turning her attention back to the objects she'd retrieved from the nightstand, slipping the partially ribbed silicon shaft that she'd chosen into the harness that accompanied it. And since the attorney was clearly in the mood to do things herself, Olivia just laid back and watched it alll, doing nothing more than lightly grazing her fingers over the skin of Alex's bent knee, enjoying the attorney's enthusiasm, and happily letting her mind wander to what was to come next.

Finally, with the two objects united, Alex's enthusiasm continued as she wasted little time throwing to the side the sheet and blanket that had been covering Olivia's lower half, and then reached for the of Olivia's light sweatpants, giving them a gentle tug down, fully expecting that she'd have no problem getting the garment off.

However, when the sweatpants stayed put because Olivia didn't lift her hips to aid the process, Alex looked up questioningly only to see an obviously amused expression on the detective's face.

"What, no foreplay?" Olivia teased lightly by way of explanation for why she hadn't helped Alex in the removal of her pants.

"What do you think all that was up until now?" Alex, ever the attorney and quick with a response volleyed back to Olivia, putting a touch of pretend annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, you mean that whole 30 seconds of light tickling you woke me up with?" Olivia bantered back lightly.

Alex rolled her eyes over dramatically and relented, "Fine. I admit it. We had time this morning for foreplay or we had time for you to sleep a few extra minutes."

Olivia's amusement only went up, "And you decided to let me sleep?"

"I did," Alex stated, "Because I thought that's what you'd prefer." The attorney then looked pointedly at her lover, "So, here's the consolidated version: kissy kissy kissy muah muah muah, can we have sex now?" Alex completed the entreaty with another grin, this time a cheesy one and a batting of her eyelashes.

Olivia outright laughed this time at the blonde's antics but also lifted her hips. Because good lord, Alex really was in rare form this morning and, as before, she didn't think she'd be able to resist the blonde even if she'd been inclined to.

Alex just continued to grin but also moved quickly: for as soon as Olivia's hips left the mattress, the attorney had the detective's sweats and underwear down to her ankles and off. After accomplishing that, Alex decided to just leave Olivia's shirt on in favor of immediately starting her next task, again with help as Olivia first lifted each of her feet and then her ass again, this time to allow Alex to get the harness up the detective's legs and situated onto her strong hips.

When the contraption was in place with the rounded shaft protruding proudly out and all the necessary straps properly straightened and tightened, Alex then hastily divested herself of the oversized t-shirt and panties that were serving as her pajamas, tossing the garments carelessly to the side off the bed, baring herself for Olivia to see and look at, completely unabashed and unashamed in her nakedness, the newly exposed skin and easy intimacy helping to bring a still very comfortable but markedly less humorous mood between them.

Hearing a sharp inhale from the detective and feeling the mood shift, Alex slowed her actions, raising her eyes to lock once again with Olivia's and the two women, smiles fading somewhat, shared another moment of quiet connection before Alex took the next step. With her eyes still boring into Olivia's, the attorney raised herself to her knees next to the detective and, again unabashedly and unashamedly, dipped the fingers of her right hand into her own center, finding the warm slick moisture she knew would be there, gathering some of it on her fingers, then transferring it to the toy standing out from Olivia's body, sliding her fingers up and down it once.

Then, leaning slightly forward, balancing herself with a hand, Alex shifted, lifting one leg and moving it to straddle her prone lover. Now centered above Olivia, one knee on either side of the detective's hips, Alex found her core once again, dipping her hand in for more moisture, biting her lip at the sensations, struggling to keep her eyes open and on Olivia. Then, as before, she slid her fingers up and down the shaft, transferring her natural lubricant to the toy, the quiet eroticism of the act causing Olivia to inhale once again.

Off that sound, Alex then took hold of the toy and followed her fingers with her body, bending further at her knees, lowering her hips, guiding the shaft toward her and toward her center, bringing them closer, bringing them nearly together.

Olivia looked on, some might say the expression on her face was passive but Alex knew otherwise. She could see the dilation of Olivia's pupils, hear Olivia's increased breathing, feel and sense Olivia's anticipation, knowing that just as Alex was struggling to hold the detective's gaze, the detective, in turn, was struggling to hold hers and not allow that gaze to travel lower, not yet anyway,

Fortunately, the struggle was nearly over for both of them. For when Alex had the head of the shaft positioned just right, when she felt her body accept the first half an inch, felt the tip teasing and just starting to stretch the delicate tissue surrounding her entrance, the blonde took a quick breath and paused just one more second before beginning to slowly lower her hips, adjusting herself on the toy as needed, easing the silicon into her center, inch by glorious inch allowing it, bringing it, taking it into her body.

And as expected, Olivia's eyes no longer remained locked with Alex's but instead were immediately drawn down, down to where their bodies met, down to where the long toy was disappearing into her lover, down to where the action was. And with Olivia's attention and gaze otherwise occupied, Alex let a low moan escape her and let her eyes drift closed, shutting out everything except the sensation of being filled and the knowledge that Olivia was seeing her, watching her being filled.

God, they had barely even started, yet it was already so incredible.

Suppressing a small shudder, Alex continued to lower herself slowly, reversing course only once or twice, raising herself a fraction to adjust and allow the lubrication to coat the dildo before resuming her downward direction. In this way it wasn't too long before, with a slow sighing exhale of pleasure, Alex's hips met Olivia's and meshed, the toy fully embedded within the attorney, stretching her, plying her.

Then, with eyes closed, face relaxed, hands resting on Olivia's abdomen, all concentration pinpoint focused, Alex held herself in that location a moment in order to swivel and grind her pelvis slightly, before raising herself partially off the detective, pulling halfway free before reversing course and going back down, once again letting her body once absorb the toy and absorb the sensations and once again letting another low moan escape her.

Alex opened her eyes and then with a slight adjustment in her hips and knees, pitched herself forward over the body below her, bracing one hand on the side of Olivia's torso and the other on the mattress just above Olivia's shoulder. She hovered just a moment as Olivia's head instinctively tipped back and her gaze was drawn from between their bodies upward, up to find and meet the attorney's. Alex then leaned fully forward, not even trying to suppress a third low moan caused by the almost sharp internal stab this new position gave her as she favored the brunette with a short but deep kiss, a quick mingling of lips and tongue.

It was a brief connection, but one Alex wanted and needed.

The attorney then pulled away and straightened her arms, raising her upper body again above Olivia, catching the detective's eyes one last time, one last shared understanding and mutuality before Alex truly got started. Then with that one last look, Alex let her eyes drift shut and with another slight shift she maneuvered herself, adjusting into an unapologetically selfish position before setting up and starting an unapologetically selfish pattern of movement on the toy connected to Olivia.

And as Alex's head lowered and back bowed, ask long strands of hair hid the attorney's face from view, Olivia couldn't help but smile. For as she had begun to suspect, despite the earlier amorous teasing Alex had directed the detective's way, this morning, this session, this moment was clearly NOT about Olivia or Olivia's pleasure but rather all about Alex and Alex's pleasure. And that was fine with Olivia. In fact, it was more than fine with her.

Because though Alex wasn't by any means shy, this generally wasn't how it went in their bedroom: it wasn't often that Alex took the lead and it was even less often that she was this forward when she did. So on these rare occasions, these times when it was clear this was how Alex wanted it, Olivia was more than happy to let her have it and more than willing to just relax and enjoy the change and the view.

So the detective did just that, laying back, resting her hands on each of Alex's thighs, and letting Alex continue to lead, doing little to help or hinder aside from , lightly tracing fingers and hands up and down Alex's sides, sometimes giving either of Alex's thighs and butt cheeks an encouraging squeeze, and occasionally raising her hips to greet Alex's downward thrusts.

And watching.

Watching Alex.

Watching Alex make love to the toy connected to the detective's body.

Watching and listening as Alex raised and lowered herself on Olivia's hips, sometimes rising almost all the way up so just the tip of the toy remained inside her, sometimes rising only partially, sometimes just staying put and swiveling or curling her pelvis forward on the shaft to maximize the internal sensations and pleasure. The detective feeling the toy pull slightly away with each up stroke from the attorney and feeling it press snugly into her with each down stroke.

Yes, Olivia was getting some physical pleasure from this. But she knew, just knew, that Alex was getting more.

Because Olivia also knew that Alex loved penetration. Loved it.

She loved the fullness, she loved the stretching, sometimes even painful stretching, she loved the feel of having something inside her, so deep inside her, the pressure it put on inner muscles giving them something to grip and hold on to, and the stimulation it afforded her inner nerves. It generally wasn't enough to make the attorney come, but Olivia knew it was enough to get her oh so very close.

Which was exactly what it was doing this morning.

Even though the attorney's movements weren't all that fast, not this morning at least, they were deep. And Olivia could feel the increasing heat radiating from Alex's body and she could hear the quiet but ever loudening sounds coming from Alex's mouth. Sounds of effort, yes, but mostly of pleasure, particularly on the down stroke, as if the shaft were forcing soft pants and gasps from Alex as it intruded upward. And when Olivia caught glimpses of the attorney's face, she could see her expression of ecstasy and utter focus, and knew all of the attorney's attention was diverted to one narrow passage in her body and to one narrow purpose.

A purpose that was drawing closer and closer to with every movement.

As Alex continued to move, the ache continued to build, the warmth continued to grow and spread, creeping up her torso to her chest and breasts, making them feel heavy, flushing through her core, filling it with want, making it pulse with need.

"Olivia," she breathed out, giving voice to everything she was feeling.

Olivia's own core pulsed slightly at the sound of her name on Alex's lips and she ran her hands up and down Alex's sides one more time and just marveled. Because despite the fact that she wasn't all that active in this scene, despite the fact that Alex was doing most of the work, Olivia nevertheless knew that she was still the reason for this. It was her that Alex was responding to. It was her presence that was causing the movements of Alex's body, the raising and lowering of Alex's hips to becoming a little quicker, a little more urgent. It was her body Alex was moving more and more erratically on. It was her name the attorney was calling out.

"Amazing." The word issued from Olivia's lips without her even meaning for it to as she reached up and moved a piece of hair out of Alex's face, tucking it behind the blonde's ear and just continued to gaze and marvel.

At the sound, the quiet entreaty, it was Alex's core that pulsed and she lifted heavily hooded eyes to look at the woman she was astride. And a half smile curved one side of her lips. It was time.

Alex straightened, hoisting herself up then, lifting her upper body, moving the hand that had been braced above Olivia's shoulder all the way back behind her own body, placing it on the detective's quad muscles.

Both women gasped at the action; Alex at the new angle and the new friction that angle provided, and Olivia at the newly revealed sight: her lover's long pale torso, small but round breasts flushed and bobbing with excitement, long blonde hair cascading behind her head down her back, but most of all, best of all, a clear view once again of the joining of their bodies. The push and pull and stretch of glisteningly aroused flesh.

And that flesh, that sight, the breathy sounds Alex was making, all of it coupled with the bump and press of the toy against her own apex during each one of those rises and falls and continued gyrations from the attorney... God it was all... it was all... God, "Just amazing," Olivia repeated, more aware she'd said it this time.

Alex's lips curved into another lazy half-smile. But it was also a half-grimace. For this new position, the arch in her back, the pressure it put on her knees, the strain in her legs, it certainly wasn't the most comfortable position but it had one major advantage: she looked down at Olivia's openly appreciative expression and slightly widened eyes, seeing and loving how much Olivia was clearly enjoying the view, enjoying her, and whispering her request, a request Alex knew wouldn't be denied, "Touch me."

Olivia's eyes snapped up from what she had been looking at to lock with Alex's clear blue gaze. The blonde's eyes shown with desire and need and Olivia could tell she was close. So, as Alex expected, Olivia didn't make the attorney ask twice, the detective moving her right hand inward on Alex's still flexing and working thigh, inward and slightly upward, towards the middle, extending her thumb and gently, at least at first, let it brush against Alex's clit.

The blonde's body jerked at the first contact of Olivia's thumb with her straining bundle of nerves. Her eyes slammed shut and she cried out softly to the detective again, stilling her body momentarily to just concentrate on the feelings as Olivia repeated the action, once again rubbing her thumb gently over Alex's clit. The detective then pushed her thumb further inwards, into the space between them, moving it around the tight flesh and hard toy, seeking and finding moisture. She coated her digit with the slick fluid before bringing it back up and once again passing it over Alex's apex, this time the passage was smoother with lubrication, but also more intense as Olivia moved with a little less gentleness, a little more determination.

Alex shuddered once, "Mmmm, yessss," she breathed as her eyes remained closed and her head tipped further back. She allowed Olivia to make another pass over her before she also started to move again; her movement now was less vertical and more horizontal: pushing her hips forward into Olivia's hips and onto the toy, embedding it as deeply as possible, pulsing on it as Olivia also continued to move her thumb. "God, yesss," Alex repeated as the two of them established a rhythm, one that both of them knew wouldn't last long, Alex already so close and Olivia knowing just how to touch her to take her closer.

Olivia dipped in between their bodies again briefly before resuming her motion over Alex's clit, pushing her thumb up from the bottom of the little nub, circling back down, then massaging the sensitive underside before pushing back up and over again, only to circle back down the other way, once, twice, again and again.

And with her efforts, Olivia could sense Alex's motions become quicker and less coordinated with each pass, could see the flush on Alex's torso, the pink that spread across her breasts and tightened her nipples, could feel the flexing and quivering of Alex's thighs on either side of her and she recognized the slight frown of concentration and determination that creased the attorney's forehead. And Olivia knew. She knew. She knew that not only was this was all her doing, but also that it was all hers, period. It was hers and hers alone. Hers alone to sense and see and feel and recognize and breathe and experience and have.

And the continued wonder and amazement inherent in that fact ignited Olivia, as well. She knew it wouldn't be enough to actually send her over the edge with Alex, but that was okay. That wasn't really what she wanted right now, anyway. What she wanted right now was just so see Alex go over the edge.

And she knew exactly how to make that happen.

So with one more dip towards Alex's core to gather the last bit of moisture she knew she'd need, Olivia then returned to Alex's apex. "So amazing," she murmured while increasing the pressure of her thumb. "So incredible," she began using ever quicker and ever more determined circles and passes and flicks, exciting Alex, driving her higher and higher and higher, "God, you're so beautiful," she rasped out on a whisper, pushing the blonde to the very brink.

And then pushing her beyond that brink, "And so mine."

The increased friction and speed and the final verbal push from her lover was just what Alex's body and mind needed to trigger the cascade. The blonde's breath caught and her body tightened in an unseen grip, freezing momentarily right at the very top of her pleasure and then crashing down the other side. Her legs quaked as her hips jerked of their own accord into Olivia's still moving thumb, her inner muscles forcefully gripping and releasing the toy inside of her, her head tipped back exposing her long neck, soft crying pants came from her gaping mouth, her eyes screwed up tight as another wave gripped her body and shook her with further pleasure.

Olivia continued to circle her thumb over Alex's clit and pulse her hips up into Alex for as long as the blonde's body shook, drawing out and increasing Alex's pleasure as best she could. But finally, when the attorney's spasms began to calm and her pants registered a note completeness, Olivia slowed her movements to a halt and then prepared to help Alex down.

For with her orgasm complete, just as Olivia had expected, all the tension and excitement and arousal left Alex's body in a whoosh and was replaced by utter and complete relaxation as all strength left Alex's body. The attorney limply collapsed forward onto the detective with a final satisfied exhale, the only effort she put in was to lift herself off the toy, letting it spring free from her body with a soft moan, before settling her upper body fully on top of Olivia's, not hesitating to rest the entirety of her weight on the solid frame below her as she let her breathing come down and let herself come down in the comfort and contentment of Olivia's warmth and arms and presence.

Olivia knew Alex enjoyed the quiet of after. And since Olivia enjoyed it as well, she happily indulged them a little longer, laying there silently for several minutes, just slowly and gently running her fingers up and down Alex's bare back, enjoying the closeness, even with the thin layer of her t-shirt still separating them, taking comfort and a different and simpler kind of pleasure in the feel of Alex's body resting on hers, listening to Alex's breathing, feeling the blonde's heartbeat against hers. Finally, though, she tilted her head up and placed a tender kiss on Alex's forehead.

Feeling the kiss, Alex smiled a small blissful smile. "God, that was exactly what I needed," she broke their quiet glow with a mumble. "Thank you."

Olivia just continued to lay still and move her hands lightly up and down Alex's back, but tilted her head up again to place another soft kiss near Alex's hairline. "You know you don't need to thank me," she responded. "But you're welcome anyway."

Olivia thought she felt the blonde nod in response, but when the attorney didn't move or say anything again for another minute, Olivia regretfully broke the contented silence that had once again settled between them, bringing her hands to a halt on either of Alex's hips and saying, "Sweetie, as much as I'd love to stay here a while longer, I think we actually need to get up and get a move on."

Alex did stir at that, making a small disgruntled and displeased sound and pushing herself further into Olivia, almost as if burrowing into her, or at least attempting to burrow into her.

Olivia could feel with that move and the noise Alex made that some of the amusing antics Alex had displayed earlier that morning were returning a bit, along with the light mood of earlier, as well. And with the return of both, Olivia found herself chuckling again as she resumed slowly moving her hands over the skin of Alex's back. "What happened to the 'excited to meet the day' and 'I belong in a courtroom' attitude of just a few minutes ago, hm?" she lightly teased.

Alex made that unhappy sound again, almost a groan, before whining out her answer, "It was replaced with the grudging realization of reality: that all I'll face today is a mound of paperwork, catch up reading, and about a billion emails."

Olivia knew she really couldn't dispute that. Nevertheless, she tried to be encouraging, "Well, you have to start somewhere," she reasoned, still lightly tracing patterns on Alex's skin.

Alex just full on groaned this time but when she finally did speak, her tone had gone from whining to... slightly devious... "Or... maybe one more day off wouldn't be so bad. I mean, what's another day on top of 30?" She finally stirred again then, raising her head to start putting light kisses along Olivia's face, "Maybe", she kissed near her ear, "we could," another kiss below the detective's eye, "stay in bed and," one on the corner of Olivia's lips, "make love all day," she concluded with a whisper and a kiss fully on Olivia's mouth.

Olivia's body instinctively reacted to that possibility, particularly since she hadn't had the release that Alex had, and so the detective embraced and returned the kiss. Unfortunately, though her body reacted and responded to the idea, her mind told her it really wasn't a good or plausible one. So before it could get too intense, Olivia broke the kiss and licked her lips with another quiet chuckle. "As nice as that sounds," she responded, "I think you and I both know it's not going to happen."

Alex groaned yet again and let her head fall back down next to Olivia's, letting out a pretend-cry.

Olivia just smiled at the sound and stroked Alex's hair as she continued her previous thought, "...However..." Olivia trailed off.

It took a moment or two but Alex picked up on Olivia's tone and her interest was piqued. So when Olivia didn't continue after a moment, Alex prompted her, "However..."

"However," Olivia repeated off Alex's prompt, "There's nothing saying that at the end of our day, we can't have a... a repeat... of the beginning of our day."

That got Alex's interest and attention even further. "A repeat, hmm?" the attorney hummed, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Mmm, I thought you might," Olivia encouraged but then amended thoughtfully, "Though, it wouldn't be an _exact _repeat."

"No?" Alex prompted again, for the attorney could hear in Olivia's voice that the detective had something specific in mind. Or at the very least just had something more to say on the matter of what the 'repeat' might entail. And Alex most certainly wanted to hear whatever Olivia had in mind.

"No, not exactly," Olivia responded again to Alex's prompt, having resumed the light teasing of her fingers over Alex's skin, running them down from Alex's neck, along her spine then fanning out a bit at the attorney's lower back and returning along her sides. "For one thing," Olivia expanded her response with a slight teasing quality in her voice and as she ran her fingers up and down Alex's back again, "There will most _DEFINITLEY _be more time for foreplay."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. But in addition to the humor, there was also a pleasant promise in Olivia's words and she couldn't stop the low tingling that began to build within her once again.

"Of course, since it is a 'repeat' some things will be the same," Olivia explained with a slight rasp this time and with another pass up and down Alex's skin, "Like this toy you chose. That will be the same."

Alex couldn't help the low moan that escaped her. It didn't matter that she had just had a release, the slow movements of Olivia's fingers on her back and ass and the detective's seductive low tones painting a picture of their upcoming evening had the mild tingle in Alex's belly transitioning into a slowly spreading warmth. "So far, still liking the sound of this," Alex finally managed to breath.

"Color me surprised," Olivia's tone was tinged with amusement and teasing again before the seductive quality returned and she continued, "But I think in addition to this toy, other toys will be involved. Maybe something for your wrists," Olivia paused as felt Alex's breath hitch. Then, "And maybe something for these lovely cheeks of yours," Olivia ran the palms of her hands over each of Alex's rounded butt muscles and gave a little squeeze, hearing Alex's breath catch again.

She paused a moment to let Alex's mind swim with possibilities then added more fuel to her imagination. "And maybe even something for your breasts," Olivia turned her head so she could then whisper as close to Alex's ear as possible, "Maybe even those clips I love seeing hanging from your nipples." Olivia paused again and smiled at the subsequent second low moan that came from her lover and the feel of Alex's hips tilting and pushing into her, the blonde's body reacting to the image, to the possibility, to the probability, whether Alex wanted it to or not.

Olivia just smiled further as she readied to deliver the final bit of information, information that was probably clear from the lead up to this point, but information Olivia nevertheless wanted to say out loud, and information she knew Alex wanted to hear. "And one last thing that will also be different," Olivia began to shift, "is that," Olivia completed the maneuver she had begun, startling the blonde by rolling them over, dislodging the attorney from her comfortable spot on top of Olivia, reversing their positions completely and then settling over Alex's body and between her legs. The detective quickly and expertly reached down to re-position the toy then just as quickly and just as expertly pushed forward to refill Alex with it, smoothly, a little unexpectedly, but certainly not unpleasantly, and finishing her previous thought when she did, both verbally and physically driving home her point, "You will definitely _not _be the one on top."

Alex was a little surprised she didn't come again right then and there, not just at the feel of sensitized skin being stretched and filled again, but more at the sudden reassertion of the dominance Olivia normally had in their bedroom and at the picture the brunette had painted for her. As it was the attorney had to bite her lip against the second surge of sensation that flooded her body and mind when Olivia pulled out and pushed back in, giving an extra little shove at the end of the stroke to once again demonstrate that dominance and give a preview of exactly what she had coming.

Alex felt Olivia start to pull out again and readied herself for round two of their morning tryst, but just as she was lifting her arms to Olivia's shoulders, just as another moan was readying to escape her, Olivia was gone. Rather than pushing back in as Alex had fully expected (and wanted) Olivia had instead pulled all the way out and pulled away.

One moment there whispering so seductively, filling her so deliciously, promising so much, and then the next completely gone.

What the fuck?

Alex's eyes flew open, searching, desperate, uncomprehending, and then completely unbelieving as she watched Olivia rise off the bed, stand, and begin taking the harness off.

Olivia almost laughed out loud at the expression on Alex's face, the utter disbelief, the utterly unsatisfied new arousal. But instead of laughing, the detective just smirked and cocked an eyebrow, stating smugly, almost nonchalantly, "And, well, the quicker you get up and face the day, the quicker we can get back here and have that 'repeat'."

"You're not serious." It was the only thing Alex could bring herself to say.

Olivia again had to fight the urge to laugh out loud because, God, it was so much fun to play with and tease Alex, "I think you know I am, babe," Olivia carefully slid the silicon toy free before replacing the harness in their drawer and then straightening and looking back at Alex again, a little challengingly, maybe even a little mockingly.

Alex's brain was starting to function again and she realized just how well Olivia had played her. And though she knew Olivia well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to deter Olivia from her chosen course of action ... that wasn't about to stop her from trying.

Alex groaned loudly and defeatedly at Olivia's words and flopped onto her back on the bed as if she'd given up. She then stretched languidly, spreading her legs ever so slightly, pointing her toes, arching her back, jutting out her chest.

Olivia, for her part, very much knew that Alex wasn't just stretching for stretching sake, but was, in fact, displaying herself. And Olivia also very much knew the display was for her benefit. So she indulged herself and indulged Alex as she happily watched the blonde's body elongate luxuriously, enjoying the play of skin over ribs, the flush that still covered Alex's chest, the lingering moisture that still matted Alex's protective tuft of hair, and the lingering arousal that still peaked and pinked Alex's nipples.

When Alex finished her stretch, Olivia brought her eyes back up to meet the blonde's, just smiling at her again and then annoying the attorney even more by not reacting any further other than to turn around and duck into the bathroom.

But Alex wasn't going to be defeated that easily. She wasn't done yet. She had one more card to play.

Just as Olivia turned on the bathroom faucet to clean the toy they had just used, she heard Alex call from the bedroom, "Hey, Olivia?"

"Yeah?" the detective called back. When Alex didn't continue, Olivia finished rinsing off the soap she had applied and then poked her head back into the bedroom, repeating, "Yes?"

Alex, still stark naked, head now resting on a pillow, ankles crossed but arms slightly outstretched to either side, looked up at the detective and smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to say that I kind of love you."

Olivia's heart melted just a bit. She couldn't help it. However, she wasn't fooled. Just like the earlier stretching, she knew this loving little minx routine was also a ploy. So the detective responded honestly and truthfully, "I kind of love you too, sweetie." But then Olivia's voice took on a sterner quality as she lectured, "But I'm not getting back in that bed. We are not spending the day making love and you," she used the dildo to point at Alex which, admittedly, detracted somewhat from her point but oh, well, "_are_ getting up and going to work today."

Despite the distraction of the toy waving around between them, Alex knew the battle was truly lost. She groaned and curled up onto her side, pushing her face partially into her pillow. "You're no fun sometimes," she pouted.

Olivia's tone lightened and she laughed as she went back into the bathroom, "I'm getting in the shower," she called over her shoulder.

There was a moment of silence as Olivia finally removed her shirt and turned on the shower. But before she got in she heard another call from the bedroom. The words were the same as before but this time the tone was a little different, "Hey, Olivia?"

"Yeah?" the detective poked her head back into the bedroom once again and looked at the blonde.

There was no scheming, no ulterior motive in the attorney's expression or eyes as Alex held Olivia's gaze for a moment before saying with all sincerity, "I really do kind of love you, you know. A lot."

Olivia's heart really melted this time and her shoulders dropped slightly. She tipped her head to the side just a little bit and responded just as sincerely, "I know. And I really do kind of love you, too. A lot."

A slow warmth started spreading through Alex's body again, but a different kind of warmth than before. She smiled again and whispered, "Lucky us."

Olivia smiled back broader, trying to keep the crack out of her voice but knowing there was no hiding the shimmering in her eyes. "Lucky us," she repeated. The two women continued to just look at each other for another moment or two before Olivia finally broke the contact, turning and disappearing back into the bathroom and then into the shower.

Alex flopped back down onto the pillow one last time with an exhale and stretched long and far again. She then took a deep breath and, with another smile, thought to herself about the morning. It was a morning that had really just barely begun, but oh what a beginning. And then she thought about the job she was finally going back to, probably a little late but oh, how totally worth it.

And she thought about the woman she lived with and shared her life with.

And then she let her mind wander to what she and that woman were going to do that evening.

And her smile broadened as she hoisted herself out of the bed to face the day, stretching luxuriously one more time before going to pick out her wardrobe and get ready for work.

Good god she loved her life.


End file.
